<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come the Dawn by GloriaByrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028903">Come the Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaByrd/pseuds/GloriaByrd'>GloriaByrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaByrd/pseuds/GloriaByrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Solas removed her vallislin, told her she was free. Freed from the hurt that would have been had she learned his reality. And there he left her in that place, a love he could not have. He left her tears upon her naked face, both lovers torn in half"-except from "Come the Dawn." Relive the Solavellan love story as if it were told by a bard!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dangerous duet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His resolve was steel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until <em><span>she</span></em> he met;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her, he would kneel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was to free the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From human hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his plan unfurled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Thedas would be elven land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the sky opened,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A path to the Fade,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A place he had broken;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veil was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demons poured through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scoured the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winds carrying death blew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No chance of rebirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one emerged from the ash and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>was unscathed but broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thought her assassin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when she had just woken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imbued with magic, said the spy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her hand, a light in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeker led her to the rift in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rift she sealed with her Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas, elven mage, had taken her hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showed her the way,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not his plan:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, keep the demons at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Herald of Andraste,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dawn in the night,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>awoke one day,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Thedas's light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With warriors, rogues, mages she traveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they won so many battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams became hopes, and hopes became real,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Fen'Harel led them like cattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again they fought, and again they won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They celebrated; night did come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Inquisition fell at Haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war appeared to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Herald rose; fears she leavened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had lived through the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was sent from heaven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could dull her glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas took her aside and told the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orb of Destruction was ancient heirloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he brought her to a new home to soothe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was protection from their impending doom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyhold became home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas taught her to dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Fade they roamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To places unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their love was a bird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it flew through a hurricane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the joy, Solas's plans blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was spilt in twain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her to a waterfall,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where he would tell her everything,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he thought that overall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plans could not involve a ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he removed her <em><span>vallaslin</span></em>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Told her she was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed from the hurt that would have been,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she learned his reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he left her in that place,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A love he could not have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left her tears upon her naked face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both lovers torn in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When world was saved, he departed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guarded the path for his return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, she became more brokenhearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, for him, she yearned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years passed of fading dreams,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years of likewise lost sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Anchor's pain became extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then in the Crossroads she went too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he stood solemnly in shining armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arm he took in gentle hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She despised that he still charmed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he eased the pain she could no longer stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their love was real,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learned that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could no longer feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comforting touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent her away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To protect her, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he hoped, some day,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That she would end his wolfish dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, the Wolf fled the Crossroads of his kin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He longed for his heart, his <em><span>vhenan</span></em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to places he had never been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But each will find the other, come the dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come the dawn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story! If you would like to support me as an author, please pick up a copy of one of my books from Amazon: The White Phoenix Saga (fantasy series): EverFire, The Burning Arrows, Blood of the Elders; Artist's Whispers (poetry collection): Tomorrow's Dreams; A Bard's Tales (short story collection): Venture Forth. For more info, visit my bio or follow me on Insta @writer.gloriabyrd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>